Extreme
by Yuki' de Lioncourt
Summary: Porque nadie tenía ni la más mínima idea de que había sucedido en ese mes, entre los hermanos Salvatore... Y ni sabrían de lo próximo a suceder.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son propiedad mía, pertenecen 100% a L.J. Smith, yo simplemente pido prestado los personajes y juego con ellos.**

**Pero en mi retorcida mente; Damon es mío (;**

* * *

><p><strong>*** <strong>**_Advertencia: Este es un Oneshot Slash (yaoi) Amor hombre x hombre Si no te gusta este género o te desagrada la idea, favor de abandonar el Fic. (: Gracias.***_**

* * *

><p>Ella ya estaba harta de que los hermanos Salvatore se pelearan por cualquier estupidez. Si, solo peleaban por tonterías insignificantemente tontas. Algo que ella simplemente lo veía sin sentido, aburrido y molesto. Al principio pensaba que solo era porque ambos hermanos tenían esa "chispa" por hacer que las peleas se vieran algo cómicas, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo se dio cuenta de que en realidad esas peleas eran sin sentido y simplemente con el objetivo de joder al otro.<p>

Patético.

Y fue así que decidió pedirle ayuda a su amiga Bonnie, al ver que los hermano Salvatore, día con día se destruían más con esas torpes peleas. Al principio la chica menuda se había negado rotundamente. ¿Para qué ayudar a ese estúpido de Damon? Además… Stefan también se buscaba las reprimendas y burlas de su hermano… Estaba tan odioso con él, como Damon con Stefan… Era una relación un tanto extraña.

_-Vamos Bonnie- había dicho la chica de cabellos dorados.- Si no hago que este par, "haga las paces" moriré por tanta idiotez que se hacen mutuamente._

_-No lo sé Elena; además, no soy una bruja con mucho poder, y ellos tienen más de lo que yo puedo atarles... tu sabes. ¿Por qué no le pides ayuda a la Señora Flowers? _

_-¡Gracias!- dijo abrazándola y llevándola a rastras a la casa de la Señora Flowers._

Y ahora, la chica Gilbert se encontraba ahí, en medio del bosque, citando a los os hermanos Salvatore, obviamente sin contarles que es lo que ella tramaba hacer. Primero debía de llamar con al hermano mayor: Damon. Sabía que con él tendría ciertos problemas, por la manera de ser del chico, pero ella estaba decidida. Damon no se resistiría jamás a Elena Gilbert. Y así fue. Tras unos cuantos pestañeos, palabras cerca del oído y una que otra sonrisita, lograron el objetivo de la rubia: Quitarle el anillo de lapislázuli.

Ella sonreía victoriosa, mientras que, Salvatore mayor, se encontraba ya dentro de la pequeña cabaña, vociferando y tratando de salir de aquella ratonera. Después, fue con Salvatore menor, al igual que al mayor, le hizo la misma jugarreta y obtuvo con mucha mayor facilidad, el anillo de lapislázuli que su amado tenía. –Una vez dentro ambos hermanos, Bonnie y la señora Flowers se encargaron de atarlos por un tiempo a esa cabaña; a las afueras de la pequeña cabaña cantaron un conjuro el cuál era uno poderoso atando a los vampiros para que no pudieran salir. Además, de que contaban de que ambos hermanos no tenían el anillo y si salían de ahí, seguro morían calcinados al instante.

-¡Elena! ¡Devuélveme mi anillo!- gritaba colérico Salvatore mayor.- ¡Elena!

-Elena.- decía un poco más tranquilo Salvatore menor, aunque igual de molesto.- ¿Por qué haces esto?

-Damon, Stefan.- les llamó de una manera cálida.- Lo único que quiero es que ambos resuelvas sus problemas, ya estoy harta de verles pelear todo el tiempo… y más ¡por cosas tan estúpidas!

-Sabes que no son estupideces…- decía Damon

-Lo son Damon, y créeme que ya estoy fastidiada de escucharles.- Metiéndose los anillos a la bolsa del pantalón, tomo su bolsa y les habló.- Se quedarán aquí hasta que ambos puedan verse a los ojos sin rencor; hasta que ambos resuelvas sus problemas y pacten que se protegerán y respetaran como los hermanos que son.-

-Pides imposibles Elenita.- atajo Damon.

-Déjala Damon…-advirtió Stefan

-¿Qué? ¿Ahora tú vas a defenderla después de habernos quitado los anillos? Si morimos hechos cenizas, recuérdame agradecértelo hermanito…

-¡ya cállate Damon, tu eres un imbécil!

-¡El imbécil eres tú!

-¡los imbéciles son ustedes!- grito Elena, sorprendiendo a los hermanos.- Aquí se quedaran por un muy largo tiempo. Es decisión de ustedes sin arreglan las cosas o no. Nos vemos.

-Elena…-susurraron ambos hermanos al ver como la pequeña puerta se cerraba y le echaban cerrojo.

-Perfecto susurro Damon.- Gracias _Steffy._

-¡cállate ya de una vez cabrón!- grito molesto Stefan, después cerró los ojos y trato de relajarse.- Será una estancia larga…

.

.

.

.

Damon Salvatore estaba sumamente aburrido, el ver aquella "cabaña" –o un pobre intento de ella- en ese cuarto de cuatro por cuatro iba a morir de aburrimiento, y más si estaba la escoria de su hermano en el otro extremo de la habitación sentando en algo parecido a una cama. El lugar en si solo constaba de una mesa, una silla y el intento de cama. Fin de la historia. Stefan, estaba sentado en la cama, sumido en sus pensamientos, mientras que Damon estaba sentado en la silla, en contra esquina de donde estaba su hermano; tratando claro, de estar lo más alejado de él.

-¿Por qué hizo esto Elena?- se cuestiono Stefan, aunque Damon le escucho.- Yo…

-Está más que claro.- le interrumpió el sin dejar de ver la deplorable situación de depresión de su hermano.- Ella quiere que hagamos las paces.

-¿Las paces?- dijo incrédulo Stefan volteándolo a ver con ojos de rencor.- ¡yo no podría hacer las paces contigo!

-Huum… ¿A no?- murmuro divertido Damon.- ¿Tanto rencor me tienes hermanito?

-¿Rencor? Bah, lo que te tengo es odio, dolor, coraje, resignación… ¡te detesto! ¡Has hecho miserable mi existencia tanto humana como vampírica!- decía ahora fuera de sus casillas el hermano menor, se había puesto de pie, y ahora estaba a tan solo unos metros de distancia de Damon.- ¿Acaso no lo ves?

-¿Ver qué?- seguía con la misma actitud el mayor.- ¿Qué debo de ver?

-¡Qué me lastimas imbécil!

Dicho esto; Salvatore menor, se tapo la boca y mentalmente se repetía una y otra vez las palabras que le había dicho al vanidoso de su hermano.

"_¡Que estúpido, Que estúpido! Voltéate y haz como que no dijiste nada…"_

Damon, quedo anonadado por las palabras de su hermano. Era la primera vez en siglos, que el hermano menor le había puesto un _estate quieto_ al mayor. Stefan por su parte solo se arrincono más en la oscura y fría cama, esperando que Damon no empezara con sus típicas palabras pedantes, por lo que había mencionado y rogándole a lo que fuera por qué olvidará lo dicho. Y para su suerte ambos permanecieron en un inquietante silencio que llega al punto de aterrar.

Pasada la media noche, ambos hermanos se encontraba… descansando, Stefan en la cama mientras que Damon sin decir palabras, se acomodo en la silla tapándose con la chamarra de cuero que siempre traía con él. La noche era inquietante, un fuerte viento anunciaba que pronto, en aquel bosque se desataría una tormenta monumental, tal vez llegándolos a inundar si se soltaba. Poco a poco comenzó con llovizna, para después dar paso a truenos y al agua caer sobre el techo de aquel lugar.

Stefan no podía evitar temblar. ¿De frío? Posiblemente. Pero su temblor era porque desde niño, siempre le tuvo miedo a los truenos. Si, él lo sabía era muy tonto de su parte ser un vampiro y tenerle miedo a los truenos, pero eso, era un trauma que traía consigo mismo desde muchos, muchos años atrás. Era por eso que, cuando había tormenta, iba a la habitación de su novia, y le pedía pasar la noche con ella. Así sus nervios se calmaban un poco.

Y ahora, se encontraba en medio de la nada, con su hermano y con una tormenta que poco a poco lo empezaban a poner nervioso.

Suspiro.

Recordó como en el tiempo en el que Damon y él se llevaba bien, este le ayudaba a sobrellevar las noches de tormenta.

_-¿Damon?... ¿Damon?- susurraba con voz temblorosa Stefan.- ¿Hermano?_

_-huum... ¿qué ocurre Steffy?- preguntaba el hermano mayor tallándose los ojos algo adormilado.- ¿Steffy…?_

_-Damon.- susurraba el niño completamente asustado.- Esta… está lloviendo… yo…_

_-Tranquilo.- le reconforto él.- Puedes dormir conmigo._

_Y así era como el hermano Salvatore menor, podía conciliar el sueño durante esas noches de tormenta: en los brazos de su hermano mayor Damon, seguro, feliz y tranquilo…_

Se escucho un sonoro suspiro en la habitación.

Y no precisamente fue de Stefan Salvatore.

-¿Re…recuerdas cuando te asustabas en las noches?- susurro Damon, con un cálido tono de voz

-Lo… lo recuerdo.- contesto a la defensiva Stefan.

-Eras tan tierno, y adorable….- decía Damon más sumido en sus pensamientos.-que... Que… E...épocas…

-¿Damon?- pregunto algo consternado por el tono de voz de su hermano.- ¿Damon?

-_Steffy…_- susurró él.

Stefan se levanto de la cama y volteo a ver a su hermano que estaba arrinconado. Estaba temblando de frío y con mucha mayor razón si en el lugar donde estaba sentado había cientos de goteras, haciendo que este se fuera mojando poco a poco hasta que su cabello estuviera totalmente húmedo. Como si una fuerza lo jalara, se acerco a su hermano mayor y lo observo, Damon al parecer estaba pereciendo porque no hizo el intento de alejarlo con sus palabras sarcásticas ni con su actitud hiriente. De verdad se sentía mal Salvatore mayor.

Solo necesita algo de calor, ropa seca y se pondría como nuevo. Pero aquel estúpido orgullo le impedía tener lo que en ese momento él y su cuerpo reclamaban a gritos. Stefan lentamente se acerco a su hermano mayor y lo zarandeo un poco, esté al no reaccionar a los movimientos bruscos que su hermano menor le provocaba, comenzó a hablarle con algo de miedo.

-¿Damon?- decía algo preocupado.- Estúpido, contéstame…

-…

-¿Damon?

-Argh…- logro articular, su mandíbula estaba comenzando a temblar por el frío.- De… deja…

-No.- contesto decidido el menor.- Te estás congelando estúpido, mejor ven, vamos a la cama

-¡No!- hizo un vanamente intento de negarse, pero lo que ahora quería era sentir el reconfortante calor de las cobijas.- Vete…

-¿Al menos por una vez en tu vida, me dejarías hacer algo por ti, sin que estés rezongando?- le dijo de manera dura.

Damon se sorprendió ante la actitud de su hermano. ¿Estaba preocupado por él? Pero… ¿no se supone que ambos se odian a muerte? Bueno, él realmente no le odiaba, solo se comportaba con él de esa manera porque era divertido verle molesto, le agradaba tener la atención de su hermano menor. Enojado, claro, pero le agradaba. Y por primera vez en muchos años, Damon accedió sin decir ni una sola palabra más. Se levanto como pudo y con la ayuda de su hermano caminaron en dirección a la cama. Se veía tan suave y cálida aquella cama con sus cobijas, que esperaba ansioso poder acostarse y taparse hasta la cabeza para poder recuperar sus fuerzas. Stefan estaba un poco sorprendido porque su hermano realmente se encontraba en malas condiciones. ¿Estaría bien? Ahora lo que importaba era su hermano…

La lluvia seguía mucho más intensa los truenos quebraban ramas de árboles y la lluvia era tan fuerte y densa que limitaba la vista. Stefan había olvidado por completo su pequeño temor, hasta que un rayo resonó por todo el bosque y este abrió los ojos de par en par viendo directamente la cara de su hermano, que ahora estaba en la cama cobijado hasta la barbilla.

-¿Te…Te… habías… olvidado…de… de… la… lluvia?- articulo como pudo Damon pero con un deje de burla.

-Siempre ah sido así desde que estábamos pequeños- respondió el aludido.- A tu lado mis miedos se iban.

Un leve rubor inundo las mejillas del menor, y Damon sonrió. _"Qué bello es cuando se sonroja"_ pensó. Estaba en lo cierto, su hermano menor siempre acudía a él cuando tenía una inquietud, cuando se sentía inseguro o cuando algo no andaba bien con él; pero desde que pelearon por el amor de una mujer, su relación de hermanos y de amigos se había ido al caño. Todo por una mujer, y así siguió durante los próximos siglos y se repitió la historia con la actual novia de Stefan.

Al recordar a Elena, Damon tuvo una punzada de _celos_. Si, era algo patético, pero era la realidad, Damon estaba _Celoso _de la novia de su hermano. ¿Por qué? Porque ella se llevaba toda la atención que en un pasado él tubo de su hermano.

Damon comenzó a tener una crisis de tos, estaba demasiado débil, no se había alimentando en dos días porque no tenía ganas; y ahora, a estas alturas sentía los achaques de tal decisión.

"_Débil…Me siento…Débil…"_ pensaba.

Stefan notó la situación crítica de su hermano. ¿Por qué no se había alimentado? Conociéndolo, sabía que él lo que más apreciaba de ser vampiro era el beber y beber sangre hasta quedar satisfecho. ¿Entonces porque se arriesgo tanto?

-Damon…Tú... ¿No te has alimentado verdad?

Damon solo se escondió más entre las sabanas y volteo su rostro para poder evitar ver el de su hermano que se encontraba a escasos centímetros del suyo; por extraño que pareciera, a Damon no le incomodaba en lo más mínimo aquella extraña cercanía, al contrario, lo hacía sentirse… bien. Stefan le volvió a cuestionar y esta vez Damon solo movió lentamente la cabeza afirmando tal cosa. Stefan suspiró. Si Damon seguía sin probar un poco de sangre, podría empeorar la situación de él.

Stefan se dejo sentar a la orilla de la cama mientras que Damon se hacía un ovillo en ella. Stefan estaba pensando. Bueno, más bien se estaba haciendo el inocente, pero tanto él como su hermano mayor, sabían que la única solución era que ambos compartieran aunque sea un poco de sangre. Así Damon estaría lo suficientemente fuerte, para pasar aquella noche de tormenta, ya después verían como le harían después.

-Damon…-comenzó Stefan.- Tú…

-Ni, se te ocurra.- contesto con dificultad, sintiéndose un poco más mal.- No... No…es bueno.

-¿Qué no es bueno?- sentado volteó a ver el ovillo de su hermano.- Damon, estás mal… Puede que no sobrepases esta noche…

-Quizás es lo mejor.-contesto resignado Salvatore mayor.

-¡Que te pasa!- inquirió Stefan completamente molesto.- ¿Lo mejor? ¿Eres idiota o qué?

Damon entre las cobijas, no pudo evitar sonreír complacido; y siguió escuchando el sermón de su hermano menor.

-Damon, de verdad no se qué te pasa.- decía alterado Stefan.- Pero creo, que, para que comiences con estas cosas es porque realmente no quieres seguir… Pero, no puedes.

-¿Por qué no?- le pregunto aún temblando.

-Porque te necesita mucha gente- dijo ruborizándose un poco

-Menciona una que valga la pena.- dijo retándolo.- Al menos menciona una que no me odie, o tenga ganas de vengarse de mi; solo… solo… menciona una persona a la cual yo le importe verdaderamente.

Stefan se quedo callado un momento. Después, sin pensarlo habló.

-A mí.

-¿Qué?- Damon se levanto por completo olvidando que casi estaba pereciendo.- ¿Qué dijiste?- pregunto incrédulo.

-Que a mí me importas Damon.- contesto en voz baja.- De verdad que sí.

Stefan se sentó en la cama; dándole la espalda a su hermano mayor. ¿Qué había dicho? ¿Por qué le había dicho aquello que _calló _por siglos? ¿Por qué hasta ahora, en donde quizás Damon olvidaría todo –o se burlará- tenía que abrir su bocota?

"_Eres un genio Stefan, vaya que lo eres"_ se regañaba mentalmente.

-Gracias.- dijo Damon más para sí, que para él.- De verdad Gracias.

No supo como sucedió lo siguiente; solo fue consciente de que su cuerpo se había movido sin su permiso y ahora ambos se encontraban abrazados por obra y gracia de Stefan. Damon estaba completamente congelado en su lugar; no sabía cómo reaccionar ¿Debía o no abrazar a su hermano? Lo cierto era que el cuerpo cálido de Stefan lo reconfortaba demasiado. Cálido y aquel dulce aroma que siempre caracterizo a su hermano pequeño lo embriagaban terriblemente. Stefan por su lado, se encontraba prendido de su hermano, escondiendo su cabeza en el pecho de esté aspirando con fuerza el aroma de Damon: a bosques, específicamente; a roble. Con los ojos cerrados, por temor a que Damon lo rechazará y comenzará a burlarse de él; estaba esperando la reacción de esté, pero jamás llegó. Al contrario, en vez de recibir palabras altisonantes, golpes o mordidas su cuerpo fue envuelto por unos fuertes y temblorosos brazos.

Damon en un delicado movimiento, recargo su cabeza en la del menor y cerró los ojos disfrutando de aquel extraño pero único momento. Algo en su mente, una voz –quizás su conciencia- le pedía a gritos que alejará a su hermano y volviera a la coraza de frialdad que era, pero al ver tan vulnerable a su hermano… Le impedía eso, a pesar de que siempre le molestaba, a pesar de que a veces intentaba matarlo; siempre, siempre, se preocupaba por él. Pero algo llamó su atención… Si, era ese aroma que siempre lo llamaba cuál serpiente bajo el hechizo de su flautista; aquel jugoso y delicioso aroma que lo llenaba de éxtasis y lo llevaba a la gloria plena: La sangre. La sangre de Stefan comenzó a hacerse más intensa y Damon comenzó a sentir como sus colmillos comenzaban a salir.

Stefan notó como su hermano se tensaba y por consiguiente como trataba de alejarlo, pero él mucho más fuerte –en ese momento- lo apretó más contra si, y levanto su rostro. Entonces pudo observar aquellos dos bellos orbes negros que tanto le gusta admirar de niño. Damon trató de apartar la vista, pero no podía, el abrazo que Stefan le estaba proporcionando y además el ver aquellos pequeños ojos verdes, no ayudaban en nada. Sin poder evitarlo; trago pesado, había olvidado que su hermano menor tenía pecas en los pómulos y solo la vista vampírica los hacía tan visibles. Stefan ignoro aquel gesto de su hermano y ladeo un poco la cabeza para darle mejor acceso a su cuello. Cerró los ojos esperando a que Damon tomara aquel preciado líquido que les era vital para vivir. Damon observo en cámara lenta como el cuello de él se movía y como las venas principales le hacían la atenta llamada a ser probadas.

Entonces fue que ya no pudo resistirlo más. Se acerco lentamente al cuello del menor y aspiro aquel aroma, mezclado con el olor característico de él. Paso la lengua por el cuello, lubricando la piel y, haciendo que en ese instante Stefan se estremeciera. Después, lentamente clavó sus colmillos en el cuello de él, llenando al instante su boca del más sagrado y preciado elixir de su existencia vampírica

Reconfortante. Cálido. Placentero. Perfecto.

Damon jamás en toda su jodida existencia como vampiro había probado la sangre de su hermano. Y ahora le tenerla en su boca, degustándola, disfrutándola, le parecía mucho más sabrosa que la de cualquier simple mortal. Siguió succionado hasta que se sintió satisfecho. Stefan se sintió un poco mareado al sentir como su hermano se alimentaba de él; pero no le importo, lo único que apreciaba en ese momento era que Damon no se negó y estaba siendo de ayuda para él.

Cuando Damon se separo completamente de Stefan, se relamió los labios mirando completamente extasiado a su hermano, ambos, seguían en aquella cama en una extraña posición: Damon sentando y Stefan casi a horcadas de él. Stefan al ver aquel movimiento de su hermano, no pudo evitar sentirse excitado. La manera en que movía esa lengua limpiando aquel rastro de sangre… la manera en que le miraba… Todo de su hermano le estaba excitando en ese momento. El líquido rojo llamó su atención; en la comisura de sus labios había un hilillo de sangre llamando a gritos que fuera limpiado por la boca de él. Y sin poder evitarlo, con sus labios, cálidos y decididos limpiaron el hilillo de sangre que había en a boca de Damon Salvatore.

Damon se sorprendió completamente al sentir aquella boca cerca de la suya; comenzó a sentir calor… La boca de Stefan le proporcionaba placer con tan solo rosarle un poco… Aquella reacción de su hermano menor jamás la imagino, pero en el fondo, ambos había agradecido al tiempo y a la situación para que se diese ese anhelado contacto. Una vez limpió aquella huella de sangre, Stefan quedo a unos centímetros del rostro de Damon, saboreando su sangre con el sabor de Damon.

"_Simplemente Exquisito"_ se decía a sí mismo.

En todo momento mantuvo los ojos cerrados, disfrutando y creándose una utopía en su mente, sin querer afrontar la cara de horror de su hermano mayor o esperando el golpe de venganza. Pero jamás llego, de nuevo sorprendido abrió poco a poco los ojos hasta verse con un Damon… diferente.

Tenía un brillo extraño en los ojos y su boca estaba ligeramente humea, como preparándose para algo y el rostro de él denotaba cierta paz y satisfacción, ningún atisbo de molestia, inconformidad o asco. Todo lo contrario. Stefan se asusto un poco. ¿Dónde había quedado su hermano?

-Damon…-comenzó a disculparse.- Yo… lo…

Pero fue callado bruscamente por unos labios húmedos y salvajes. Con los ojos como plato observó como Damon lo había dejado completamente acostado en la cama y tomaba posesión de sus labios. Lo tomo como algo bueno, después invadido por un deseo que jamás había sentido le dio permiso a su hermano de profundizar aquel apasionado beso. Cerró los ojos y se dejo llevar por aquellas sensaciones tan inigualables.

El sabor a sangre en su boca lo excitaba y más el saber que aquella sangre era la suya en la boca de su hermano. Lo besaba con furia y demasiado deseo, cerrando sus brazos detrás de cuello y sintiendo como Damon pegaba más y más sus cuerpos hasta quererse fundir en uno solo.

Conforme la temperatura y las ganas de tenerse el uno al otro comenzaron a aumentar la ropa fue haciendo un obstáculo más entre ellos dos, desaparecieron y quedaron olvidadas en algún rincón de aquella vieja cabaña. Las caricias eran la única manera de expresarse aquel sentimiento que ambos se ocultaron por años. Las palabras solo salían sobrando, lo único que hacían era tocarse, complacerse, amarse y entregarse al otro en cuerpo y alma.

Damon jamás había tenido relaciones con un hombre… menos con su hermano, pero de cierta manera sabía que era lo que debía de hacer y cómo, sabía cómo estimular a su joven amante y como complacerlo en cada momento pero sobre todo; sabía que todo esto que sentía era la _primera _ vez que le ocurría. Stefan por su parte, siempre supo que estaba profundamente enamorado de su hermano, aunque claro, jamás quiso aceptar tal cosa. Y ahora que ambos estaban amándose como dos personas capaces de poder hacerlo, lo aceptaba. Amaba al engreído de su hermano.

Damon podía sentir toda la anatomía de su hermano y viceversa, y eso los alentaba a seguir, a continuar y a finalizar aquel acto sagrado que habían empezado. Damon toco, acaricio y disfruto cada parte de su hermano y Stefan solo respondía a su caricias con otras más y con sonoros gemidos, ambos estaban llegando al punto máximo y necesitan fundirse en uno solo. Entonces sin que se lo ordenara, Damon se adentro en su hermano hasta llegar al tope. Ambos soltaron un gruñido lleno de placer. Damon degustando aquella estrecha entrada y Stefan tratando de acoplarse al intruso en su cuerpo. Los dos tenían contrariada la cara por el placer. Cuando el dolor pasó, Stefan le indico a Damon a que continuara la danza entre sus dos cuerpo. Y así fue, Damon atacaba una y otra vez a Stefan mientras ambos comenzaban a tocar juntos el cielo, cada vez las embestidas eran mucho más fuertes haciéndolos gruñir y gemir de placer, sus cuerpos perlados de sudor hacían mucho más fácil el contacto entre ambos y mucho más erótico. Damon observaba el rostro de su hermano y con cada estocada que le daba trataba de grabarse a fuego aquel bello rostro lleno de placer y de gozo, mejillas sonrojadas, ojos cerrados, boca apretada tratando de ahogar aquellos gruñidos.

-Damon.- jadeaba Stefan

-Stefan.- le llamó él.- mírame

Y como cuál perro fiel, abrió los ojos para ver la dilatada y excitada mirada de lujuria de su hermano mayor. Ambos se miraban tratando de profundizar más esa conexión hasta que ambos en un momento único llegaron al éxtasis completo: el orgasmo. Ambos gritaron el nombre del otro y se abrazaron fuertemente.

No hacía falta decir aquellas palabras, porque ambos ya sabían que se quedarían cortas a todo el sentimiento que sentían el uno por el otro. Se dejaron llevar por aquella placentera sensación disfrutándola hasta el más mínimo detalle. Cuando por fin pudieron recuperarse de aquella oleada de placer. Se miraron. Y sonrieron.

Descansaron un poco y volvieron a la batalla.

…

Elena se había preocupado. ¿Realmente era bueno que ambos hermanos estuvieran en un mismo lugar por un mes? Quizás sí, cuando fue el momento ella, Bonnie y La señora Flowers regresaron a la cabaña, ambas brujas quitaron el sello y Elena procedió a entrar en la casa, los anillos los tenían en su mano y al entrar quedo sorprendida con lo que vio.

-Stefan, entiéndelo.- decía Damon.- La comida de antes debe de saber mucho mejor que la de ahora.

-bueno, eso no lo niego.- decía Stefan sentado en la cama.- Pero debes de aceptar que lo que es la pizza y las hamburguesas se ven apetecibles…

-¡es pura grasa!- dijo entre risas Damon

Lena sonrió. Los hermanos Salvatore habían arreglado sus problemas y ahora estaban como dos personas civilizadas. Ambos vieron a la rubia y sonrieron. Después de una plática con la chica, ella les dio sus anillos correspondientes.

-Bueno, esto lo haré más seguido cuando empiecen a pelear- dijo Elena.

-Tranquila Elenita.- dijo Damon volteando a ver a su hermano.- No volverá a suceder.

-Si… no volverá a suceder.- dijo Stefan sonrojado, solo que Damon fue el único en notarlo.

Todos se dispersaron y cada quien por su lado. Ambos estaban seguros de que las pelas entre ellos se habían terminado. Ahora tenían una relación mucho más… estrecha y tendrían que guardar las apariencias.

-Señora Flowers.- le llamo Stefan

-¿qué sucede querido?

-¿Podría prestarme las llaves de esa cabaña?

-Claro... pero dime… ¿para que las necesitas?

-digamos que… me agrado el lugar.

-Oh, sí –dijo sacando del bolsillo las llaves.- Aquí tienes.

Vaya que le había agradado el lugar a Stefan Salvatore.

Caída la noche, mientras Stefan recordaba aquellos días en los que había… "hecho las paces con Damon" recibió un mensaje del susodicho.

"**Vaya hermanito… No pudiste esperar a pedir las llaves; bueno me has ahorrado el trabajo. Y claro… Claro que regresaremos a ese lugar.**

**D"**

Stefan solo sonrió. Damon siempre tenía la ultima palabra.

* * *

><p><em>¡Hola querido Lector!<em>

_Desde hace tiempo tengo ganas de hacer un Slash Damon/Stefan *-* y bueno, aquí tienes el resultado. ¿Qué tal? Duda, sugerencia, comentario, opinión, lo que sea déjalo picandole al botoncito del Review._

_Andyy'_


End file.
